Poke Farm
by parker1900
Summary: About a boy named Parker who lives on a Poke Farm. He breeds evees for his Parents. He ends up having a strong bond with this evee he calls Spike/Spiky. I know chapter 2 is mest up don't talk about it I'm human.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Farm

By Parker1900

I was like a normal boy in the 30's just working on my parent's Eevee  
breeding farm. We had no need to have anything else on our farm because rich  
millionaires from all over the world came to our little farm in Pallet Town to  
buy our specially bred Eevees for Pokemon battles. I really wasn't that into battling with them, I just liked grooming and taking care of them.

In the mornings I'd wake up at sunrise to feed all of the Eevees. We fed our  
Eevees special Poke food made to help them grow. The Pokémon grew stronger, their attack power and speed improving all the time.

I'd give them all a bath about 3 times a week. It was a heavy duty job, but my five brothers helped me. We also took turns back to back all day long  
walking them. It was fun to walk them because Pallet Town had a beautiful  
pond I would pass by while walking them. It was also a chance to  
connect with one of them. The only negative was after awhile your legs and  
feet would begin to numb.

My religious mother donates most of the money we make to the homeless and to the missionaries. Because of her religion, she has never agreed with the concept of battling Pokémon, and prefers to sell them for money. I disagree. My parents tell me that Spike's growing well and is ready to be sold tomorrow night – I need help, and fast!

-

Spike and I have had some good times in this past year. I'll start off  
with when I first laid my gaze on him. It was the morning time and I awoke  
and went outside to feed the Eevees and noticed the momma Eevee had had a litter  
of baby Eevees during the night. I picked up and cradled one of the babies, and I decided I would name him Spike because he had abnormally spiky hair.

Then I had to go back and get the special baby Poke food from our  
pantry. I fed him first after he was done eating and drinking his moo moo  
milk he began licking my hand. Since then I've always taken him for extra  
long walks, I've taken him fishing the times that I could, and I've also  
given him extra treats. I wished it could just remain that way for the rest  
of my child hood. I loved Spike with all my heart I knew there had to be away  
to get the parents away from selling Spike.

I decided that I would have to run away - I just couldn't bare the pain of  
losing Spike. Later that day, Spike, my brother Paul and I went on a walk  
to the pond. The sky made a mellow yellowish glare on the pond, it looked  
beautiful. Then I told Paul how much I loved Spike. I told Paul how it  
isn't fair that mom and dad are going to sell him.

Then, Paul said, "I know just what you're going through sport. I remember  
when I befriended Boots. It was hard on me when the parents sold him.  
I remember begging and crying for momma to let me keep it but that never  
worked."

"I'm just going to run away and never return!" I cried. He stayed silent, though nodded his head in agreement.

"Make the most of your childhood. Have the childhood that I never had," he said solemnly, looking into the clear water.

That night, I grabbed some money and set off. It was almost midnight, the full moon lighting up the night sky - my favorite nights normally.

We walked for a while, and suddenly, a flash of light shone around Spike. He began to change shape, growing more elegant by the second.

"Wow Spike, you evolved into Umbreon?" I exclaimed.

I hopped on his back and told him don't stop till we get to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. We'll rest there. He listened and started following the stars to get to  
Viridian City. Stars were a good way of using direction. I felt the cool  
spring air blazing at a fast pace past my skin. I felt free as I clung tightly to Spike's neck as we darted down the dirt path.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the Pokemon Center where I had fallen asleep. It was early, buti was used to it. I shook Spike's body back and forth to wake him up. He bounced up very quickly and meowed like a cat. It seemed he still acted like an Evee rather than an Umbreon.

I folded my bed like I had done at the farm every morning. Then I went down the hall  
to see Nurse Joy. I asked her if they had any Poke food.

She nodded and got out the Poke food. It wasn't the special Poke food we fed  
Spike at the house. Nurse Joy filled up a bowl with the food and another with  
water.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Spike looked at the food dismally, growling.

"We have no time to fool around," I shouted.

Spike wouldn't even eat a tiny bite. I knew he was probably starving, because I felt like I was too. The only thing he touched was the water. He slurped it as I scoffed the leftover bacon I took from home.

Just as we were heading out of the door, the nurse asked, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Moodily, I told her, "I have my reasons," before exiting the building.

The woman looked at us, thinking to herself. I knew I had left a bad impression, and she was probably suspicious.

Spike and I took off toward Vermillion City. We planned on stopping just to sleep in each town.

We approached the Viridian Forest, it was pitch black. During the night it  
looked creepy. We passed many trees. I shuddered in fear. I saw a dark outline just  
ahead of us. I cried out in shock. Spike stopped. He seemed to speak to me.

"Have no fear," his voice seemed to say.

I completely flipped out. I had no idea Spike could speak English. Then it occurred to me that this was not him speaking English, but rather, I understood his words because we were so close.

But then, the dark outline sent out a shadow ball aiming it right toward me. Spike was quick enough to dodge. We began running and that dark outline kept shooting shadow ball after shadow ball at us which we narrowly escaped.

As we were about to escape, Sparky turned, sending an attack flying towards the shape.

Upon reaching Pewter, we checked in at the Pokémon Center.

I awoke in the Pokemon Center where I had fallen asleep. It was early, buti was used to it. I shook Spike's body back and forth to wake him up. He bounced up very quickly and meowed like a cat. It seemed he still acted like an Evee rather than an Umbreon.

I folded my bed like I had done at the farm every morning. Then I went down the hall  
to see Nurse Joy. I asked her if they had any Poke food.

She nodded and got out the Poke food. It wasn't the special Poke food we fed  
Spike at the house. Nurse Joy filled up a bowl with the food and another with  
water.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Spike looked at the food dismally, growling.

"We have no time to fool around," I shouted.

Spike wouldn't even eat a tiny bite. I knew he was probably starving, because I felt like I was too. The only thing he touched was the water. He slurped it as I scoffed the leftover bacon I took from home.

Just as we were heading out of the door, the nurse asked, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Moodily, I told her, "I have my reasons," before exiting the building.

The woman looked at us, thinking to herself. I knew I had left a bad impression, and she was probably suspicious.

Spike and I took off toward Vermillion City. We planned on stopping just to sleep in each town.

We approached the Viridian Forest, it was pitch black. During the night it  
looked creepy. We passed many trees. I shuddered in fear. I saw a dark outline just  
ahead of us. I cried out in shock. Spike stopped. He seemed to speak to me.

"Have no fear," his voice seemed to say.

I completely flipped out. I had no idea Spike could speak English. Then it occurred to me that this was not him speaking English, but rather, I understood his words because we were so close.

But then, the dark outline sent out a shadow ball aiming it right toward me. Spike was quick enough to dodge. We began running and that dark outline kept shooting shadow ball after shadow ball at us which we narrowly escaped.

As we were about to escape, Sparky turned, sending an attack flying towards the shape.

Upon reaching Pewter, we checked in at the Pokémon Center.

She asked why we were here so late alone with no adult. I told her that the reason we were here is because we lost are parents in a fire and we had nowhere else to go. Man I can't believe she actually believed me. We got a room, and I wished Spiky goodnight before turning out the lights.

During the night I couldn't sleep – I just wondered about my family and how they are taking this.

The next day I had to actually go to an outdoor food mart to get food. I bought plenty of fruit so I'd have something to snack on during the journey. We left at about noon. I knew that today we were going to have to go through the Mt. Moon passageway, and this kind of scared me because I've never been inside a mountain before. We were fast on pace today so far. My plan was to get to Cerulean City before dark.

We approached the tunnel and we started to go through it. It was just too dark to see anything. Then, cleverly, Spike used moon light to lighten up the tunnel. We saw the ending right as the glare from the light hit the inner walls. The only problem was a huge sleeping Pokémon – a Snorlax - was in the way. We couldn't just attack it because it seemed to be peaceful. We tried yelling in its ear, jumping on its jelly belly, giving it an awakening berry but all our best tries ended in failure. We ended up being trapped in that cave all night long, waiting out the hours of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke in the morning the Snorlax was gone. All I could see was the exit and the huge indention in the ground where Snorlax had slept. I jumped back on Spike's back and I noticed something, Spike's hair was straight now not like when he was a baby Evee. I scratched Spike's straight hair for a long while and he responded with a "purr."

Spike and I weren't hungry so we skipped breakfast and darted off toward Cerulean City. It was cool breezy spring air again just as I liked it. During the ride I saw more trees than back in Pallet Town. I saw all kinds of Pokemon I've never seen before too. There were Pikachus, Rattatas, Mankeys, and much much more. My favorite Pokemon I saw was a Bulbasaur! It looked really cool.

"There's Cerulean City" I yelled. "Just down the hill." Spike got very excited and took off using agility.

"Ahhhhhh," I screamed. We were going way to fast. All of a sudden Spike stopped. We had arrived in the city. I hopped right off Spike and started spinning in circles from dizziness. I was about to fall to the ground and then Spike caught me.

Spike looked at me, concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked. He spoke English!

I leapt up in shock. I had never known him being able to speak before! I'd have to find out more…

"Yes I'm fine," I explained, "just need to sit down and eat."

I sat down underneath a building's roof from the outside. Then Spike came and sat right beside me. We both forced down our sandwiches very fast since we had skipped breakfast.

After we were done eating we went to the Cerulean City library which was right next to the Cerulean City jail house. Inside there were many books, perhaps thousands. Now I could say I've been to the biggest library in Kanto. All the books were put on the shelves in alphabetical order. We looked in the M section for moon. We found many books like 'moon phases', all about the moon, and how far we are away from the moon. Then finally we found a book called 'Moon Mythology'.

'It is said that all Pokémon that evolve during a full moon will have the ability to speak any language, will have been from the future, and will have everlasting life as well as its partner.'

It seemed strange; probably a legend, but the possibility excited me.

"It also states that once the Pokémon realizes it then they'll remember their past. Spike, do you remember your past?" I asked.

"Yah I do I remember being captured by a trainer when I was a baby I also remember eating a chip," he answered. I laughed at the 'chip' part.

"Do you also remember how you got here?"

"I was an adult Umbreon and I was in a battle against the legendary Pokemon Dialga. It was a ferocious battle. I made the first attack using faint attack, but right as I was about to hit him he teleported behind me. I was in hesitation. Then Dialga attacked me directly with a hyper beam. You'd think I'd be dead but actually I had just enough energy to use moon light so I regained health. Then we both charged at each other using extreme speed. We collided! We were both hurt, and then Dialga used trick room. We were in a different dimension. There were about 1,000 Dialgas surrounding me. I could not tell which one to attack so I used double team and made about a thousand of me too. We both started fighting wiping out one after another. It was down to just one me and about 60 of them. Then I heard this sound which I thought might be roar of time. I awoke being a baby at your farm."

I pondered this story as we left, heading towards the Pokémon center for some rest. But right as we exited the library, a police officer stopped us, a Houndour beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your coming with me little boy," the police man said. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Help," I cried, flailing wildly and making a scene.

An old woman saw us, she yelled at him to drop me, but the officer gave her a smirk. She got angry, throwing a Pokéball and releasing Staryu. The Pokémon cried its name aloud.

"Now lets make a deal if you beat my Houdour in a battle with your Staryu then I'll give you the boy," offered the policeman.

Spike came thundering at the police officer.

"Houndour use pound." It knocked Spike back.

"Well enough of that I'll referee the battle, you can take my place" said the old lady. "Let the battle begin."

"Houdour use ember attack!" Then Spike jumped high up in the air away from the ember and dived down at Houdour using quick attack. Houdour didn't have enough time to react and was hit directly but managed to get up.

"Now Houndour use faint attack." Spike countered it using his own faint attack. Then there was a big collision. Sand flashed everywhere and now nobody could see a thing. Houndour was hurt. Spike used moonlight to heal himself. That made a clearing in the sand for about two seconds just enough time for Houdour to attack with ember. Spike couldn't see it coming and got hit directly, causing a burn.

Flames were surrounding Spike's body. Spike was crying in pain. Spike knew he had to end this battle right away, so he used his signature attack dark pulse. Dark energy flew out of him and surrounded the whole battlefield. It went towards Houdour and knocked him out.

After the battle Spike walked straight out of the sand. The police officer looked at Spike in disbelief. Then the old lady had her Staryu use rapid spin to clear the sand away. The police officer dropped me and went to comfort his Houdour. Then Spike and I quickly followed the old lady to her house.

When we got there she seated us to a table and made us nice rib steak for dinner. She asked us every question she could think of and we answered every one of them. Then she asked us if we'd like to live with her. I didn't know what to say so I told her I'd think it over during the night. Then she told us if we lived with her that we would have to move with her to Mossdeep City in Hoenn. She told us that she was getting ready to retire and that she was a gym leader named Misty. Cool I thought, changing my mind about battling with Pokemon. She showed us to where we would sleeping tonight and shut the door  
to give us our alone time.

Spike and I talked about the matter of living with her and decided that we would live with her on one condition. And that condition would be if she would taught us how to Pokémon battle. While we were talking we both drifted asleep.

In the morning I was awoken Spike and I were awoken by "Good morning children." It was Misty.

"Good morning Spike and I said." She looked shocked at Spike, but I was getting used to that by now – it's not everyday you meet a talking Pokémon.

While we were eating I told Misty our plans to live with her, and she was okay with teaching us to battle. She told us that she would start our lessons once we got situated in Mossdeep City. We helped her all day getting all of her furniture ready to be shipped to our new house in Mossdeep City. Tomorrow will be the big day when we move. I can't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the finally the morning after yesterday's hard work. We quickly ate our oatmeal and headed off towards Vermillion City. When we got there we boarded all of our stuff onto the ship. In an hour we would depart.

We went to the Poke Mart to past the time. I was looking through the magazines and I found a Pokémon Trainer guide book that seemed helpful to make me a great Pokémon trainer. I was reading an article about nutrition and decided to give Spike some calcium to raise his strength. I asked Misty if she would buy some calcium for Spike and she said yes.

I gave the calcium pills to Spike but he refused to eat it. I convinced Spike to eat it by telling him it would make him stronger. He laughed, and told me he'd never complain again about eating stat increasing food again.

Misty also bought me the Poke trainer guide I was looking at and a super potion just in case I ever needed it.

We left the Pokemart to get aboard the ship the ship was getting ready to depart. It was going to take three days to get to Mossdeep City. We got settled into our room. Our room number was MD67 meaning main deck room 67. Our room had one bed, a couch, a shower, and a sink. And carpet of course, duh!

Then there was an announcement from a microphone from another room. "The ship will be departing now." This was my first time on a ship I felt kind of nervous.

"Mossdeep City here I come!" I shouted very loudly making a scene. I gazed at the reflection the sun had on the water as we sailed off into the horizon.

It was day one. The ship glided through the water I loved the cool breeze. We were passing Fuschia City. Fuschia City was the biggest city I've seen in my entire life. It had tons of buildings not as high as skyscrapers but nearly. I saw everything from just gliding past, and as I read in my trainer handbook that the safari zone was located here and that there is a safari zone in each region. We exited Fuschia City and now we were on the Western Sea.

"Oh no," the microphone said, "were approaching a Gyarados – try to stay calm". I saw the Gyarados. He was firing dragon rage at the boat - he was about to break through. "Seal the crack!" the microphone said. I knew just then what I had to do.

"Spike this is what eating disgusting food pays off for!" I yelled, "Spike use shadow ball and fire it right in the Gyarados's mouth when it tries to use dragon rage." The Gyarados was charging. "Now" I cried loudly. Spike fired it and it hit the dragon rage he was charging up causing an explosion inside Gyarados's mouth. Gyarados cried in pain, retreating to the seabed.

After that, everybody started yelling screaming and hugging me! Maybe I was cut out for battling after all. That night everybody was eating dinner and the captain had me come up on this stage.

"Thanks for saving us all," he said excitingly. "We probably would be Gyarados stew if it wasn't for you." Everybody clapped. "How long have you been battling."

"Since now," I said nervously.

"Well how about that," he laughed. "I would like to award you for your bravery a medal."

"Thanks," I said not knowing what else to say because I've never been in front of an audience before.

"I'd also like to present you with this a Poke Dex and five Poke Balls."

I took the gifts graciously, thanking him. I was overjoyed – what a great start to my Pokémon training journey.


	6. Chapter 6

It was day two on the ship, I was miserable. I was in my cabin all day throwing up in a trash bin, and Spike was lying beside me trying to comfort me. He was just staring at me.

I did read a little bit in my trainer guide. I learned about physical, special, and other moves. Physical attacks were like stone edge, quick attack, and rolling kick. Special moves were like hyper beam, dragon rage, and dark pulse. Other moves were like sleep powder, sunny day, and moonlight. I was also reading about strategies that apply using them. It was night time and I looked out my window and saw a full moon. Then darkness came to me.

-

It was my third and last day on the ship. I woke up in the morning completely better. It seemed just like magic. I got in my swimming trunks and went down to the pool. I loved swimming - I've been able to swim since I was a little boy. I didn't have to learn like most kids I just went in the water and swam, it just came naturally. Spike refused to go in the water not because he couldn't swim just he hated getting wet. Instead he lay out in the sun, enjoying the first day of summer.

In the evening, Spike and I watched the horizon as the sun sank behind it. It was beautiful.

"Gyarados!"

"Did you hear a noise Spike?"

"No, I don't think so."

Then right out of the water a Gyarados popped up.

"You did not die" I shouted loudly.

Everyone on the ship ran over there. "Kill that Gyarados!"

"No, I said lets here what he has to say. Spike what is Gyarados saying?" I asked, calming the crowd.

"He wants to fight us," answered Spike. It was fine with me; I was ready for another battle! Spike began with faint attack, hitting the Gyarados on his head. Gyarados cried in pain, and opened his mouth to begin forming a ball of water. Spike attacked again repeatedly, before the dragon rage could kick in. It was then when I remembered my Pokéballs. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed one and tossed it at the water Pokémon. Gyarados was sucked inside it in a ray of red light. The Pokémon disappeared from the water. The ball shook in front of my on the deck, then stopped.

"I caught a Gyarados!" I cried triumphantly.

Everyone questioned me as to why, but I gave them all the same answer: Gyarados needs a home.

After catching my new Pokémon, I returned to my cabin to sleep after I polished my new Pokéball happily.

-

I had barely slept for a minute before the microphone spoke, "We are now arriving at Mossdeep City."

"Yes, I wildly screamed." We got off the boat and unloaded our car from the boat. We loaded our stuff onto the car and Misty escorted us in the car to our new home. Our new home was a nice little place with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. My bedroom walls were painted red - my favorite color! All we unloaded since it was dark was our beds. While I was sleeping I dreamed of winning a gym battle and my finishing move was dark pulse with Spike. I also thought of a good nickname for my Gyarados.

During the morning I went with Spike down to the beach in our backyard and let Gyarados into the beach I told him that he could hang out for awhile in the water because I know how much Gyarados' like water.

"Now Gyarados may I call you Gary?" I asked.

"Gara Gara," he said cheerfully.

"That means yes," Spike informed me.

"Now Spike and Gary, we're going to start our first lesson with Misty later once we finish loading in all of our stuff. You guys wait here and hang out."

Misty came into the back yard. Misty said, "Now you guys listen to Parker but don't do anything stupid. I know he seems nice but I don't know for sure what he'll ask," she joked, more to me than them. "Anyway, just do as he says, trust me," she smiled, back at the Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up early to explore the town. The space museum atop the hill seemed interesting, so I headed in that direction. As I was following the path I crossed glances with a girl…

"Are you alright?" I yelled worryingly after accidentally bumping into each other.

"Of course, I just hit my face!" she said sarcastically yet jokingly.

I reached to grab her arm and pulled her up. "So where are you headed?" I asked.

"The space museum," she said.

"Same here," I commented. "You want to walk with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure so what's your name?" she smiled. I introduced myself as 'Parker' and she told me her name was 'Snow'. Interesting name…

"I just moved here, I don't know anyone yet," she said. Wow, we have something in common?

We topped the hill and stood in front of the large museum. A security guard blocked the entrance.

"Sir is the museum closed?" I asked.

"Yes, he stated, and then took a second look at me. "I've seen you on the news, the police are after you."

I thought fast. "Spike, use moon ray," I cried. Spike blinded the guard with a flash of light, and we ran in while he was confused.

I heard voices echoing through the large room. Hiding, I eavesdropped on the men's conversation.

"…destroy the mayor," was all I caught, but it was all I needed to hear. I recognised their red and black uniforms as Team Magma attire.

Snow and I jumped out, surprising the men. They panicked, knowing their cover was blown. I had a plan.

"Let's make a deal," I spoke nervously, "Pokémon battle. If I win, let the mayor go. If you win, have my Pokémon." It was a huge risk but I was confident in Spike's abilities.

The man sent out Mightyena to face Spike. Both began with a faint attack, crashing into each other and doing no damage. They growled.

"Quick attack," ordered my opponent. Spike was unable to dodge, our opponent being so fast. Spike was knocked down, obviously hurt.

Then, Spike's claw began to glow in a shade of violet. Spike got to his feet, facing Mightyena. Spike swiped, his glowing paw striking Mightyena's face painfully.

"Wow, shadow claw?" I murmured. That was new.

Mightyena retaliated, running towards Spike in another quick attack.

"Agility," I cried, watching as Spike flitted around the room almost too quick for the eye to see. Mightyena didn't know where to attack, and looked around confused. Spike moved in for the blow. He used shadow claw, upper cutting Mightyena's chin, causing its face to scrunch up in pain due to the sudden movement.

Mightyena crashed to the floor, defeated. Spike slowed to a halt at my side, panting heavily.

The Team Magma member returned his weakened Pokémon, and I stood satisfied. However, I should have known by now not to trust suspicious characters, as the man withdrew a knife from his pocket. He had an evil grin as he moved towards us slowly.

"Spike use moon ray!" I screamed, not knowing what else to do. The sudden flash of light blinded the criminal, causing him to drop the weapon. Snow, Spike and I ran out of the building, calling the police immediately.

-

The police were questioning the Magma members as they put them in handcuffs. One escorted a large, old man from the building. He didn't appear to be with the team.

"Thank you for saving me," he chuckled. So this was the mayor? I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," I said.

I turned to look at Snow. She was blushing. Suddenly, she grabbed me by the waist and planted a short and soft kiss on my lips. She ran off, and I was left staring at her as her figure moved quickly down the hill into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in the morning after sleeping like a baby. In my dream I pictured myself and Spike walking along a dirt track on a Pokémon journey, though wasn't so sure about following that road. I liked Mossdeep, and since I met Snow it had gotten even better.

Snow and I had arranged to meet on the local bus; we were going out for the day. As I was waiting, leaning against the rusting metal bus stop, the wind blew and the clean bus pulled up. I sat down on the turquoise seat next to Snow. We spoke, though nothing was mentioned of what happened before she ran off from me outside the museum.

Outside the modern looking Pokémon gym, Snow and I both hopped off the bus.

"Hey Parker have you ever thought about Pokemon battling?" she asked, gazing up at the impressive structure.

I had, and I thought it was a pretty cool thing. A gym challenge may be a hard task, but I really wanted to give it a go now I had this opportunity laid out in front of me.

We walked inside. It was huge! The battlefield was made of rock with random areas of water set into it. Two people dressed in matching outfits stood at the rear of the gym, talking quietly. On noticing us, they stopped and presented themselves to us.

"I heard they're new leaders," Snow whispered, "So they're probably not as tough as some others." It was encouraging, so I stepped up to the plate to face the unknown.

"The rules – it's a double battle," announced one of my opponents. They threw a Pokéball each, forming the creatures Lunatone and Solrock. I sent out Gary and Spike to face them. Spike landed on land and Gyarados in the little area of water in the gym. Solrock and Lunatone were levitating up in the air mysteriously.

"Solrock, Lunatone tornado combo!" cried the duo in unison, beginning the fight. Their Pokémon understood the unusual command. Lunatone used ice beam and Solrock used fire spin around it and it was heading right toward Gary.

"Dive!" I ordered. Gary got out of the way and the tornado combo hit the water and made a large splash, sending smoke into the air. "Now Spike, quick attack."

"Lunatone use reflect." Spike charged, though was blocked by a barricade of psychic energy. He crashed headstrong into the force field, rebounding and skidding across the rocky floor. Struggling, he got up and regained his balance quickly

The battle raged on, all four Pokémon becoming steadily more tired. Gyarados in the pool was forming a white ball of energy in his jaw. Suddenly, Gary released his hyper beam and Liza and Tate didn't see it coming and it hit Solrock directly! Solrock spun around rapidly due to the blow, and was injured but not completely weakened.

"Now Lunatone protect Solrock." Spike and Gary then surrounded Solrock and Lunatone - this looked as if it would be a blow out.

"Spike shadow claw and Gary, use crunch," I ordered. Lunatone and Solrock were back to back and surrounded, with little space to make a break for it or to defend themselves. Spike's glowing claw and Gyarados' sharp bite harmed the two defenders immensely. The two fell out of the air, crashing to the ground lifelessly. Spike fell down too, and Gyarados flopped casually into the water, his head bobbing up through the surface contentedly.

"Wow I won?" I asked myself quietly. It clicked in that I had. "Yay!" I yelled in celebration.

"That was an awesome battle!" Snow called out from the stands.

"Well I guess you have earned your mind badge," said one of the leaders, walking over and handing me a small brooch. I looked at it in awe; my first of hopefully many badges.


End file.
